megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust Man
is a Robot Master with a built in vacuum cleaner, originally created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack to be used for sanitation, being able to inhale any type of garbage smaller than him. His powerful suction power got Dr. Wily's attention and he was modified into a combat robot to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4. Dust Man's Special Weapon is the Dust Crusher, compacted scrap metal that launch debris in several directions upon impact. He can also pull opponents towards himself with his vacuum. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 Dust Man is one of the eight bosses. He has two main means of attack. He'll shoot his Dust Crusher at Mega Man. This block splits into four pieces, each flying diagonally, which Mega Man will have to avoid. Dust Man's other attack is enabling his vacuum feature. Once activated, Mega Man will be sucked toward him, attempting to collide with him. Sliding away from this is the easiest way to avoid running into Dust Man. It's best to use the Ring Boomerang on him, his weakness, as it will make quick work of him; however, the Mega Buster is perfectly fine against him, too. Mega Man III Dust Man is one of the four bosses fought in the Wily Castle. His attacks are similar to ''Mega Man 4. His weakness is Drill Bomb. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Dust Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 3~5" course. The same basic strategy from ''Mega Man 4 can be applied to Dust Man. Simply avoid his Dust Crusher when it splits, and slide away from him when he tries to suck Mega Man in or when he jumps. He is weak to Plant Barrier. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise Playable characters may temporarily transform into Dust Man under certain conditions. If the Dust Man player stops on the building of other player, he will suck money from the owner. Mega Man's Soccer Dust Man is a player that runs slowly, but has a strong kick and defense. A team of eight Dust Mans is one of the eight bosses in the Capcom Championship mode, and one Dust Man joins Mega Man's team after his defeat. In Tournament mode his team is formed by three Dust Mans, Bomb Man, Air Man, Gemini Man, Top Man, and Toad Man. In League mode his team has three Dust Mans, two Air Mans, two Snake Mans, and one Dr. Wily. Other appearances *Dust Man appears in ''Rockman ×over as Battle Memory. *Dust Man appears in the Sega game Dragon Coins.The Mega Man Network: Rockman Xover Gets Yet Another Collaboration Data Mega Man & Bass CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data ジドウゴミあつめロボットとしてつくられた。すいこんだゴミを武器として攻撃してくる。攻撃をみわけやすいので、たいして強くない ''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data さまざまなゴミをすいこんであっしゅくしょりするじどうゴミしょりロボット。そのきょうりょくなきゅういんりょくにめをつけたワイリーがせんとうようにかいぞうした とくしゅぶきは、ダストクラッシャーじゃ。 Translation: (approximate) An automatic compression disposal robot that can inhale various garbage. His powerful suction power got Wily's attention and he was modified for combat. Special weapon is Dust Crusher. Stage enemies Enemies in Dust Man's Stage in Mega Man 4, a waste disposal with a large press machine: *Gachappon *Jumbig *Metall EX (Metall Dance and jumping type) *Shield Attacker *Taketento *Up'n'Down Enemies in Dust Man's stage in Mega Man III (Game Boy): *Gachappon *Jumbig *Metall EX (Metall Dance and jumping type) *Shield Attacker *Up'n'Down Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Dust Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Dust Man appeared in the episode Incredible Shrinking Mega Man from Ruby Spears' Mega Man animated series voiced by Terry Klassen. His weapon is dramatically different in animated series-instead of the bomb, Mega Man copies the vacuum itself. He uses this to suck in bolts and shoot them out at high speed, reflecting Cut Man's Rolling Cutter back at him. His appearance also changes. His head is now in front of the vacuum instead of directly under it, and he has a red button on his forehead. Also, he retains his arm cannon, which he actually uses. However, instead of being a plasma cannon like Mega Man's, it seems to be a heat ray more along the lines of Pharaoh Man's cartoon weapon. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Dr. Cossack developed Dust Man as a possible solution to the increasing waste management issues plaguing the city. Dust Man is equipped with a powerful vacuum duct which he uses to suck up the waste and fine metal particles that are produced in industrial areas. He is then able to crush all of the collected garbage and dust inside his body to form a tightly compact mass which reduces the amount of space taken up by industrial waste. Dust Man's combat modifications allow him to compress air as well as waste using his Dust Crusher, and he uses this pressurized air to launch junk out of his body towards his enemies. Dust Man first appeared in "The Grim Reaper of Resurrection", which happens after the events from ''Mega Man 4. Dust Man, Drill Man and Pharaoh Man were captured by Skull Man in his attack on Dr. Cossack's Citadel, and the three are reprogrammed by Wily to attack Mega Man and the other robots created by Dr. Cossack. Ring Man defeated Dust Man during the battle, and he is later repaired by Bright Man. Dust Man appears briefly in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date" as one of the participants from the robot competition, and he is attacked by Mr. X's robots. He also appears in Mega Man Gigamix vol. 3 to help Mega Man and the other robots. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Dust Man made his debut in the Archie Comics Mega Man comic during the Worlds Collide story arc, as part of a massive army of Robot Masters assembled by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. Other appearances Dust Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4, Rockman World 3, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM4-DustMan.jpg|Dust Man's original Mega Man 4 artwork. R20DustMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Dust Man. DustMegamix.png|Dust Man in Mega Man Megamix. R4DustMan.png|Dust Man in the Rockman 4 manga. RW3DustMan.png|Dust Man in the Rockman World 3 manga. RYBCossackArmy.png|Dust Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaDust.png|Dust Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Dust Man.jpg|Dust Man + Dust Crusher figure. Trivia *Dust Man has a cannon on his right arm, but he has never been seen using it in a game, instead pulling the Dust Crusher from his "mouth", before throwing it. He did however, use it in other media. In the Mega Man cartoon and Rockman 4 manga, it fires a normal projectile. In the Rockman World 3 manga, Dust Man fires the Dust Crusher from his arm instead of his vacuum. *Dust Man is considered to have bad breath because the scents of the garbage he inhales remain in his "mouth". *While the concept of a Robot Master that uses dust may seem to be a strange concept, in actuality dust can actually overheat electronics. References de:Dust Man es:Dust Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players